


More Than Teasing

by OTPshipper98



Series: Harry Potter in English [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Bickering, Conversation About Feelings, Draco Malfoy is a Tease, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harry is a softie, M/M, Pining, Teasing, more bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: “Dream about kissing me much?” Harry retorted, like he didn’t even care about the matter. That was what they always did these days–tease each other. It was comfortable, and exhilataring. And it was all that was ever going to happen between them.





	More Than Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing came out of nowhere, but I'm glad it happened XD  
> Big thanks to laborinquena for betaing!!

“Here, have my jacket.”

Harry was so sleepy that he didn’t find it in him to complain. They’d been out for hours. He usually enjoyed his auror missions, especially when Draco was his assigned partner. But that night they’d been told to sit on a boat in the middle of the Thames and wait for the magic trace of a hag to reveal itself, and he was freezing and exhausted.

“Aren’t you cold?” he muttered, his voice hoarse.

Draco smirked. “Nah. You set my heart on fire.”

Harry’s yawn turned into a chuckle. His smile refused to leave his lips, and he coughed just to have an excuse to turn his head away from Draco. Merlin, but he liked the git so much. And now he was enveloped in a jacket that smelled like him, which wasn’t helping.

At least he felt awake again.

“What, you’re still cold?” said Draco. “My, Potter, am I gonna have to hug you too?”

_Please do._

“Sod off! I just had some spit in my throat that needed to come out.”

“Gross. Thanks for the nightmares.”

“Dream about kissing me much?” Harry retorted, like he didn’t even care about the matter. That was what they always did these days–tease each other. It was comfortable, and exhilarating. And it was all that was ever going to happen between them.

“Oh, every night,” said Draco, “and then I wake up and daydream about kissing you all morning.”

“I’m sure you–” Harry sneezed. Twice.

Draco shook his head, chuckling. “Come here, you softie.”

“Hey, I’m not a softie!”

Harry’s whole body shivered at the contact of Draco’s arms. He tried to find a comfortable but not too intimate position, and somehow ended up burying his face in Draco’s neck.

Draco seemed unfazed by this, and only held him tighter. “Ah, of course you aren’t! How could I ever accuse the almighty Harry Potter of being any less than the toughest man alive?” His smile was almost palpable in his words. “Harry Potter, who always brings thick wool socks to his missions in case he has to sleep in a hotel! Harry Potter, who has to wait almost half an hour for his tea to cool down so he doesn’t burn his tongue! Harry Potter, who–”

“Shut up!” Harry muttered. Heat spread through his body as his lips brushed skin. He tried to pull away, but Draco’s embrace was firm, and the movement only brought their bodies closer in places and ways that could hardly be considered appropriate for friends. Harry felt paralyzed.

“Okay,” Draco breathed.

 _That doesn’t sound like teasing. Oh fuck, is he freaking out? Does he regret hugging me? Have I ruined everything?_ Harry swallowed. He wanted to apologize, but Draco’s thigh felt so hot against the inner part of his own that his sanity collapsed beyond repair.

“You’re so hot,” he blurted out. “I–I mean, your leg. How do you do it? You’re skinnier than I am; you should be the one freezing!” Harry cringed. _Now_ he was ruining everything. “I swear, if you’re using a warming spell after Kingsley told us our magic would interfere with the tracking spell...”

“I already told you. You set my heart on fire.”

Harry knew every single one of Draco’s voice tones, and he was positive that _that_ was not his teasing one. “Ha, ha,” he replied, trying to pretend he wasn’t terrified.

“I’m glad to know my suffering seems funny to you.”

“Your… suffering,” Harry repeated. He tried to move again, and Draco’s arms fell to the sides, allowing him to sit back up. “What suffering?”

_Are you saying you like me too? Please, say yes._

“Who would want The Chosen One to be their source of warmth?” Draco tried to smirk, but the gesture didn’t reach his eyes. He looked away, at the dark water that surrounded them. “You’re too unpredictable. You put yourself in harm’s way every other day, even when it’s the stupidest possible option. You could disappear any day, and then everyone who is warmed by you, who _needs_ you, would… freeze.”

“Are you trying to tell me that… you care about me?”

Draco snorted. “Of course I care about you. I wouldn’t have given you my jacket if I didn’t; I’m not a Gryffindor.”

“Git,” Harry said automatically.

“How unoriginal.”

“Draco.” The name slipped easily from his lips. It wasn’t the first time he’d said it, but they usually called each other by their last names, just for the fun of it. “Am I important to you? Is that what you're saying?”

Draco’s gaze remained fixed on the water. The moon and the city lights seemed intent on showing Harry every single shade of golden and silver in his fine hair, and really, what was Harry expected to do but stare at it?

“Aren’t we supposed to be tracking that hag's magic trace?”

Harry looked away. He wanted to insist, but he wasn’t crazy enough to risk losing Draco over some stupid feelings that would eventually go away.

As the silence stretched between them, Draco’s jacket felt heavier and heavier on his shoulders.

“You are.”

At first he thought he’d imagined Draco’s words. But then their eyes met, and knew he hadn’t. He felt lost and at home all at once.

“You’re really important to me, Harry. I don’t think I’d still be sane if you weren’t in my life.”

“I–” Harry felt hot all over. “I like you, Draco.”

There. He’d said it. Now it was time to jump into the Thames and never resurface.

“I know.”

Draco’s words caught him off guard, and he frowned. “You do?”

“We’re not all as daft as you, Potter,” Draco drawled. The insult lacked spirit, but it made Harry feel centered. Balanced. _Safe._ “I’ve known for years.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Harry demanded. And then he realised. “Oh. Because you don’t like me back.”

“That’s a really stupid assumption, even for you.”

“So, you like me?”

“Of course I like you, you idiot! I’ve been in fucking love with you since we were in Hogwarts!”

Harry’s mouth went dry. “Then why–”

“I just told you,” Draco interrupted, “you’re a selfless, passionate, hot-headed prat who would jump into an active volcano to save a damn butterfly! It would hurt to lose you now, but if I… if I let you in, I wouldn’t stand to–” He shook his head. “No. I’m not risking it.”

“What’s life without a little risk?” Harry found himself saying.

Draco snorted. “Is that supposed to be some kind of Gryffindor pick up line?”

“I–no! It's something my godfather said to me once. Actually… I wouldn't be surprised if he used it as a pick up line,” Harry muttered. “But what I meant is–you can't be happy if you're not willing to take risks, Draco. You'll be safer, yeah, but at what cost? Getting hurt from time to time… it’s just part of being alive. You can't always protect yourself. Not if you want to be happy.” He smirked. “Besides, I've survived the killing curse twice. Are you seriously afraid a wee volcano would stand a chance against me?”

Draco visibly tried to stop his lips from smiling. Harry observed their every twitch, lost, not for the first time, in their delicate shape and texture. Draco's lips were somehow always moisturized, even after spending days on a mission, and Harry always caught himself wanting to _touch._

“I want to kiss you.”

Draco's gaze darkened. “Merlin. Why do you always have to be so blunt?”

“Hey, I've spent years crushing on you without telling you! I deserve to get it out of my system!”

“Potter, you charming prat.” Draco eyed him, biting his lip. “I can't believe I'm going to say this, but… _you're right_. Ugh, that felt so wrong.”

Harry let out a squeal, then covered his mouth with both hands, horrified. When Draco guffawed, he kicked him playfully in the shin.

“Does that mean you're willing to take the risk?” he asked, still smiling.

Draco have him his best smirk. “That depends.”

“ _What_? On what?”

“See, Potter, you have to prove that you're worth the risk. I can assure you I’m _not_ having my heart broken over a bad kisser. Oh, and you'd better make an oath here and now that you're going to brush your teeth after every meal from today onwards. And that hair of yours–”

“Hey, the hair stays right how it is,” Harry cut in.

“If you'd let me finish my sentence, please. That hair of yours gets to be brushed by me every night before bed so I can fondle it while I fall asleep. Those are my conditions.”

“Every night?” Harry repeated. “Wow, you're really serious about this.”

“Go big or go home, Potter. Isn't that the Gryffindor way of life?” Draco drawled. “Shut up and kiss me already.”

Harry's heart did a somersault in his chest. He crawled into Draco's arms once more. His nerves made him half-trip, and he nuzzled Draco's cheek in the process.

“Not the best start,” Draco muttered, clearly amused.

With an annoyed grunt, Harry held Draco's jaw and brought their lips together. It had been so long since he'd kissed anyone, but he couldn't remember lips ever being so damn _soft._ Trust Draco Malfoy to have velvety smooth lips–as delicate as his tongue was sharp whenever he teased Harry.

That tongue proved to be much more than sharp as soon as it found Harry's. It made him sigh and moan, and he felt so hot he couldn't understand how he'd been shaking just a few minutes before.

“Am I good at this, or what?” he mumbled.

“Shut up.” Draco intertwined his fingers in Harry's hair to kiss him again. Harry beamed into the kiss.

He could have spent the whole night in that moment, suffused in all of Draco and only Draco, but a very inconvenient shine caught his attention from the corner of his eye.

“The hag’s magic trace,” Draco said, gasping for air as he retreated from the kiss. “We found her.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are the source of my superpowers :3


End file.
